A computing system can include code to perform various startup functions of the computing system. This code can include Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) code. BIOS code can be the target of tampering, such as due to tampering by malware in the computing system or by another entity.
As a result of tampering or other system error, the BIOS code can become compromised. In some cases, multiple images of BIOS code can be stored in a computing system to allow for recovery from compromise of one of the images of the BIOS code. If a first BIOS code image were to become compromised, then a second BIOS code image can be used to allow the computing system to continue operations.